battalionwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Matter of Honor
A Matter of Honor is the third mission in Battalion Wars 2's Campaign Mode. Objectives Primary * Proceed to the Palace HQ * Defend the Palace HQ Secondary * Activate the Helipad * Destroy the Anglo Artillery (2) * Load the MG Nests (2) Units Player (Solar Empire) Starting: * Grunt (7) * Light Tank (2, start) Join: * Bazooka (4) - Helipad capture * Assault (4) - north of enemies north of the Helipad * Grunt (3) - near the Palace HQ Enemy (Anglo Isles) Near starting point: * Grunt (7) * Light Tank Respond to Light Tank's destruction: * Grunt (1) * Bazooka (2) Near the Helipad: * Grunt (2) * Flame (2) * Light Tank Respond to Helipad capture: * Grunt (6) - 3 in west group, 3 in east group * Light Tank (2) - 1 in west group, 1 in east group North of Helipad: * Grunt (2) Respond to attack on enemies north of Helipad: * Grunt (2) * Light Tank Respond to Assault join: * Light Tank - west * Bazooka (4) - east Artillery groups: * Grunt (4) - 2 in west group, 2 in east group * Bazooka (6) - 3 in west group, 3 in east group * Artillery (2) - 1 in west group, 1 in east group--attack Palace North of Artillery groups: * Grunt (5) HQ Attack Air Transports (only the contents count for Power): * First wave #1 (SW) - Grunt (4) * First wave #2 (SW) - Grunt (4) * Second wave #1 (SE) - Light Tank * Second wave #2 (SE) - Light Tank * Second wave #3 (SW) - Grunt (6) * Third wave #1 (SE) - Grunt (4) + Light Tank * Third wave #2 (SW) - Grunt (4) + Light Tank * Third wave #3 (NW) - Flame (4) * Fourth wave #1 (SE) - Grunt (6) + Light Tank * Fourth wave #2 (SW) - Grunt (6) + Light Tank * Fourth wave #3 (NW) - Bazooka (6) Total: *Grunt - 63 *Bazooka - 18 *Flame - 6 *Light Tank - 12 *Artillery - 2 *Air Transport - 11 Strategy Speed required for 100%: 7:45 Although the mission is once again straightforward, this time, your units actually can be killed without drawn out warfare. Use your Light Tanks to destroy the enemy's, and also use manual aim to hit the infantry for good damage. Be sure to dodge the shells from the enemy Bazookas and Light Tanks. Also weaken the 2 Flames near the Helipad while sending your Grunts to Capture it. Once the Helipad is captured, two groups of enemies will approach. Send your AI Light Tank and Grunts to deal with one group, while you take care of the other. After both groups are destroyed, fight your way through some light defenses to reach the Assaults. Once the Assaults join, 4 Bazookas will attack from the east, and a Light Tank from the west. Eliminate them, and then a cutscene will occur showing that the Artillery is attacking the palace guns which oddly don't do anything but still count for Technique. Move down one side and send (AI) Bazookas to destroy the Artillery on the bridge, being sure to be wary of covered enemy Bazookas, then move to the other side and destroy the Artillery while being careful of more Bazookas. Once the Artillery is scrap, head north again, and after light enemy groups, you will reach the Palace HQ. Position 2 Grunts in the MG Nests, all of the other infantry near the HQ flag, and the Light Tanks in each of the gate entrances. Keep the Light Tanks healthy so that they don't get themselves destroyed. After the second wave, you are allowed to have units Guard the HQ. On the fourth (last) wave, be aware that a whole group of Bazookas will sneak in and quite possibly destroy the MG Nests unless they're emptied. Category:BWII Levels